


Closer

by quinnzelharleen



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Lesbians, Oneshot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzelharleen/pseuds/quinnzelharleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> The names Holtzmann, by the way. Jillian Holtzmann.” She extends her hand towards you and you raise your eyebrows at her while you two shake hands. “Nice to meet you, James Bond,” you laugh,“ I’m (Y/F/N, Y/L/N).” She leans in closer, “That’s a great name. I can’t wait to be moaning it later.” </i> </p>
<p>>> in which you and Holtzmann meet. It's very cliche and she's very charming. In her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

You two met in the most cliche way possible. It was a Friday night and you had decided to head out to a bar close to your apartment with some work buddies. You rarely let yourself have fun so you decided to lose your inhibitions, for just one night, of course. After a few too many shots of tequila, karaoke seemed like a great idea. Your friends all chickened out on you, but you were determined. You jumped up on stage all on your own, picking an obvious classic, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. You were always told you had a nice voice, and the liquid courage running through you only amplified that. When you reached the chorus of the song, you noticed you had a pair of blue eyes seemingly staring into yours.  
  
You found yourself singing the rest of the song to this mystery woman, mostly staring at the goggles on her forehead. At the end of the song, she seemed to smirk at you, and you felt your face flush bright pink. You made your way back to the bar to take a seat, and soon found the stool next to you occupied. “Anyone ever told you that you have the voice of an angel?” Mystery girl was next to you now, giving you an irresistible smile. You find yourself giggling like a little girl and wondering if it’s the alcohol or if this woman was just that charming.  
  
“I’ve heard that a couple times, yeah.” You reply, knowing that that was a damn lie. You never sang in public, but she didn’t have to know that. “Interesting. The names Holtzmann, by the way. Jillian Holtzmann.” She extends her hand towards you and you raise your eyebrows at her while you two shake hands. “Nice to meet you, James Bond,” you laugh,“ I’m (Y/F/N, Y/L/N).” She leans in closer, “That’s a great name. I can’t wait to be moaning it later.” She gives you a wink and you’re not sure whether you’re flattered or embarrassed by her forward-ness.  
  
“So, um, what do you do for a living?” You ask, hoping to divert the conversation. She smiles then, a big goofy grin. She holds up a finger, as if she’s asking you to hold on for a minute, and then reaches into her pocket. She hands you a business card. There’s a small logo of a ghost with the no symbol through it, and her name, along with Ghostbusters in big font at the top.  
  
“Ohhhh. So, you’re one of those ghost hunters?” She shrugs, “Its actually _Ghostbusters_. Like it says on the card, you know, the one I just handed you. I'm the engineer, I make all the equipment." She leans closer to you, again, making the space between you two almost nonexistent. “Now tell me about you.” You hesitate. How do you tell this exciting and interesting woman that you have the most boring job in the world?  
  
“I’m.. a librarian.” She slaps her knee, obviously giddy over this discovery. “Looks like I’m gonna have to start doing more research the old fashioned way.” That makes you smile. You find yourself looking over Holtzmann’s features, her wild curls, her goggles, her dimples, her bright blue eyes and interesting wardrobe made her pretty captivating. You’ve never had anyone flirt with you the way she did, and you realized that you fairly enjoyed it.  
  
“Well, I work at the library just down the street, if you ever wanna pop in.” You hope she gets the hint, and it seems she does. She slides a hand from your bare knee to your mid-thigh -sending shivers down your spine. And just as the opportunity to lean in and meet your lips with hers arises, a stranger approaches. “Holtzy! There you are! We thought we lost ya for awhile.” The woman looked back and forth between you and Holtzmann before realizing what was happening.  
  
“Oh shit, am I interrupting? Do your thing, girl. Meet up with us later.” With a wink and a nudge, the woman was gone. “That was Patty, one of the Ghostbusters.” Jillian offers an explanation and you’re thankful, because you feel a little less embarrassed about the encounter knowing it was her friend. You clear your throat, “I guess I better get going then, I’m pretty sure my friends are wondering where I am.” As you were getting up, Jillian grabbed your hand.  
  
“Well, you've been gone for awhile now. What's a few more minutes?" You decided she was right, and sat back down, wanting to get to know her better. As the two of you talked, several people sang their own renditions of different songs. Only one song really caught Jillian's attention, though. A very slurred version of I Wanna Know What Love Is seemed to really connect with her, as she began to sing along. Much to your dismay, she stood on the barstool and mouthed the words, along with displaying some questionable dance moves. You were embarrassed at first but as the song came to an end, all you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss her.  
  
She hopped down off the barstool and extended her hand. You took it and she pulled you close to her. You thought she was going to kiss you but instead she whispered a pick up line into your ear, “I guess you can call me a library book, because I know you’re checking me out.” You burst into laughter and pulled away enough to look into her eyes. You’re tired of putting it off, and you finally grab her by the back of the neck and bring her lips to yours.  
  
After a pretty heated kiss, she asks if you two should take this somewhere else, and you follow her out. You find yourself leading her towards your apartment. Walking up to your apartment. Opening the door. And with the door shut behind her you continue the kiss from earlier. Your hands are skimming over her body, and as she begins to unzip your dress, you pause. You find yourself saying, “I don’t want to go too far,” and she's very understanding.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll be back here again,” she says with a wink, slightly out of breath. You nod, and once again press your lips against hers. She deepens the kiss and you push her against the door. She takes control and suddenly you’re against a wall. She makes a trail of kisses down to your neck while her hands wander down your body. A small moan escapes your lips and you can feel her smirk against your skin. “Well, I thought I’d be the one moaning tonight, but this is even better.” She has pulled herself away from you now, the only form of contact she has with you is her hand holding yours.  
  
“Shall we call it a night?” She asks, and you nod, because you know if she kept kissing you then you wouldn't want to stop. Before seeing herself out, she says, “My numbers on the card. If you don’t call, I know where you live." She laughs and winks at you before she goes. And you stand there for a moment, trying to absorb the night you just had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this second installment :-) I'm just doing little snippets of this love story. I came up with this after Drive, so it's a little out of order. I have plenty of ideas for some more oneshots so stay tuned!  
> Main tumblr: quinnzelharleen   
> Fic tumblr: holtzmanj


End file.
